User talk:Jeenking
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeenking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:14, March 29, 2011 Hey hey dude thx for coming if you want you can make pages as long as its dragon ball related idc but i got to go and if you do good enough i might make you a Admin! 00:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem i will do that right now. 00:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude nice progress that your making and good job on the pages. 21:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No you don't bother me alot,you just need help! I am a buerocrat,i am supposed to help.The only thing that I wont help with is a power rangers wiki.I HATE THEM.anyway i will make a majin buu page. 21:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) it is not finished,i have to go to church now,otherwise i will be late! and I don't want to be late.I will finish it around 8:00 central time,sorry for the wait! 22:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea Yea i do but don't think that i am a redneck hillbilly because im far from it trust me lol Supremegogeta 22:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) it's one of many serotypes that we Kentuckins have to deal with. Supremegogeta 23:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) There is a page with just bages it can be found here http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize Supremegogeta 23:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) oh will than i will make the page for it now. Supremegogeta 00:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll check it out. Supremegogeta 21:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) NEWS FLASH only 1 person is going to get the admin right,here is how it works.In order for anybody to get it they have to get over 700 points,but if more than one person makes it over,the one with the most points gets to be one! 22:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i did and i understand it now good job. Supremegogeta 23:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey there i thought i should let you know youre in the lead but you still have to get 400 points to be a Admin. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What is dragonball EP? 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Haha no problem I was hoping you`d like it! This is great it looks like if we keep up this awesome editing we`ll have no competition for being admins! Besides Blalafoon and SupremeGogeta were way ahead so great job! :D 00:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My fan fic I am going to make a fan fic tommarow and i already have the story plotted out but i need help! i need a name for vegeta jr's son and Goku jr's son,my fan fic is going to be called dragonball NG standing for new generation.So please help me! by all your fan fic pages you have you must be good at coming up with characters,i just need a name for them. 01:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) yes 20:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Content Yeah I know everyones been messaging me that, I will I just wanted to make pages of everyones favorite character and upload a lot of pictures for them, and when I got done with that I was gonna add content 20:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can make the page for you,but i will mark the catagory"page added by jeenking" would you like me to do that? 20:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I personally dont take sides! otherwise i hurt somebody elses feelings.and do you want me to make the page for you? 20:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah I guess so! Thanks! :D 20:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha no way! You shouldn`t quit the only reason I`m winnig is because I hit one of those lucky edit things. Who knows maybe you could get one and win the contest, that would be really cool! 21:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool I hope it works I love a little competition :D! 21:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,you can not change your username,wish i knew 21:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC)